


Tipsy Turvey

by LuxahHeart



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxahHeart/pseuds/LuxahHeart
Summary: At an after party hosted by Dickenson for the last tournament of the season, Kai and Ray have their own private after party.





	Tipsy Turvey

**Author's Note:**

> This particular one-shot falls in line with SakuraHiwatari (JuliaFernandezHiwatari on FF) fic Resemblance. She let me do a one-shot based on some of the events in her fic, she also helped me with the dialogue between Kai and Ray where she was Kai and I was Ray.   
> It's just more shameless smut with more alcohol in the mix, really nothing special.

             Crimson eyes took in the sea of people, all old and a few new faces that crowded the conference hall. There had been another tournament, their team of course had won, and this was the after party that Dickenson was hell bent on throwing.

            For those old enough the bar was opened, and to Kai’s great dismay, Tyson was old enough now and he wasn’t stopping. Daichi had finally been pulled away from the buffet table, after almost devouring the table itself. Max had hung around Tyson for a while, until he got tired of drink after drink being poured down his throat and wandered off to mingle with his mother and her team. Kenny was talking with Miguel and Emily, more than likely going over another style of bey and Hilary was with the other girls.

            All and accounted for…

            Kai’s eyes darted around the room again, from his own corner with his personal bubble up and defending off any one brave, or stupid, enough to try and step into it. He was missing someone though; another sweep of the room and he didn’t see him.

            When he managed to get out of Kai’s sight, and where he went was a mystery. He had only stepped outside for a smoke for five minutes, and there weren’t many places Ray could have gone off too. Not without Mariah following close behind at least, and she was over there with Hilary and her brother.

            Peeling his back away from the wall he started the hunt for their last member, apparently the years of being a team Kai’s antics were rubbing off on Ray a bit too much. Disappearing used to be his thing, but as the months had counted down to this final tournament Ray was hardly around them unless it was for training. Something was clearly bothering him but he never said, and Kai never pried.

            Out in the semi-empty hall he wandered down, passing other patrons there for their own parties and meetings. Some dressed up to the nines while others were just in casual clothes. He had gone for a bit of smart-casual. Jeans, and one of his nicer button down shirts that he had tucked into his jeans. Of course it wouldn’t be him if he didn’t have his face paint, or his scarf but he dropped the scarf for the day and just went with the war paint instead.

            Somewhere down a left hall there were some doors that didn’t have signs posted out in front of them, he really didn’t think Ray would be in one of them but since he had just come back in from outside he knew he was still in the building somewhere and he had already passed the bathrooms and hadn’t seen him come out.

            The first door was locked so he moved to the one across the hall, that too was locked and then wandered down to the door beside it on the left of the hall and it opened.

            Inside it was dark but not enough to keep him blind from seeing where his own feet were, tables and chairs were stacked up around the walls except one that was put near the back window that over looked the garden that sat to the side of the building. The white curtains partially pulled open, bringing in enough light for that small portion of the room and Ray was sitting there staring out the window. On the table beside him sat an almost full bottle of vodka, his cup slightly empty beside it. Apparently Kai’s habits had really rubbed off on him.  

            Kai shut the door behind him, he didn’t care how loud or quiet he shut it since he knew Ray could already hear him and smell him the second he stepped in.

            “What’s up?” Ray asked, confirming that Ray knew he was in there with him.

            Kai approached and took the bottle. “I thought avoiding people was my thing. Seriously, Ray? What are you doing in here?“ Kai took a swig of the clear liquid and handed it back to him.

            Ray shrugged his shoulders, "Just got kind of tired being in with everyone, needed some time away for a minute. You didn't have to come looking for me though, I would have found my way back." Ray said, then gestured out to the chair rack he had taken his from.

            "But by all means, take a seat."

            “Not likely.” Kai said, doing his best to deny the reason why he’d left, as he picked up a chair and sat on the other side of the rectangular table.

            Kai pulled a small bottle of Fireball out from inside his pocket and sat it on the table beside the vodka bottle between them.

            Ray arched a brow as he sat back in his chair, "So why did you come looking for me?"

            “I got bored.” Kai said but he knew his eyes gave him away, “I’m still bored.”

            Ray smirked a little, eyeing the new bottle with his. "Okay, want to play a game?"

            “You read my mind. Sure. Whatchya got?” Kai popped open his bottle and leaned back, waiting for the fun to start.

            "It'll be like a game of twenty questions, but also with a never have I ever mixed in. With each question, that should be either a yes or no type, we take a shot for every yes. If we haven't done whatever the question entails then we don't drink." Ray explained, his fang slipping out from under his upper lip.

            “Sounds like my kinda fun.” Kai said, his own smirk coming on. “Who’s first?”

            "I'll go." Ray said, shifting to grab his cup and downed what little was in there before he refilled it up enough to be considered a shot and slid it towards Kai across the table.

            "Are you having a good time tonight? Oh, and you can also add to the answer instead of just drinking or not." He added.

            Kai went to slide the shot back in Ray’s direction but then knocked it back. “I am now.” He said, lowering the glass.

            He poured Ray one and slid it, this time all the way to him. “Are _you_ having a good time tonight?” Kai gripped either edge the table with his hands and subtly leaned forward. He guessed the liquor had hit, but that was quicker than usual if it had.

            Ray didn't hesitate to shoot it back, putting the glass down as he smacked his lips to get used to the burn in his throat.

            "I am, despite me having been in here alone." He slid the glass back towards Kai, after he filled it back up.

            "Did you really just come looking for me because you were bored?" He asked, giving him a bored tone and look.

            Kai stood up, standing near the front of the table and before Ray could blink the shot was in front of him. “Take a guess... Was Mariah the reason you went off?”

            Ray eyed the cup for a minute, that was a trick question. On one hand he had, but not because she had been bothering him. He slid the cup back towards him without taking a drink.

            "Are you going to retire this year?" He asked, glancing up at him.

            Kai slid the shot back. “I got one more good year left in me. As do you guys.” He paused, “Are you planning on finishing with a bang or will you bow out?”

            "Hn... That's two questions in one." He smirked a little, fingering the rim of the glass for a second. "With a bang." He picked up the cup and threw it back, filling it again and left it sitting between them as his head started to fizz and his stomach warmed.

            "Do you ever regret being made our captain all those years ago?" He asked as he met Kai's eyes bearing down onto him again, wondering why he had stood up all of a sudden.

            “Oo, tough one.” Kai picked up the shot, swirling it. “That would be a bit of both. At first yeah, but not now.” He sat the glass down without drinking, “Do you regret ever leaving your village?”

            "Sometimes, but not enough to drink to it." Ray chuckled slightly; at this rate they weren't even going to get buzzed.

            "Are you going to ask Hilary out yet?" He decided to play dirty.

            Kai picked it up and shot him a playful glare, “I hate you.” He knocked it back. His head swirling, apparently he had hit the bar too much before doing this.

            “Woo… Yeah I’m thinkin’ about it. You two plan your wedding yet? Hopefully it’ll be after our last tournament.” Kai poured the next shot and slid it to him, drops of it hitting the table.

            Ray sighed heavily as he eyed the glass. That was another trick question, no he hadn’t planned it since it was being planned for him. He took it up and continued to stare inside it, debating whether he really should drink or not before he sat it back down.

            "I'm not planning it..." He said bitterly, the mood dropping.

            Kai arched a brow, “Why not?” Despite what it looked like to the outside world Ray and Mariah weren’t even dating.   
            “Got my letter, it’s out of my hands now. They want me back, want me to stop running around and start a family.” Ray answered as he had turned to stare at the two bottles on the table, the vodka hardly running out and the Fireball untouched.

            “That’s awful. Can’t even lead your own life...” He paused for a minute, really knowing how that felt before he cleared his throat. Wanting to keep the game going and not spoil it with the sudden change in mood.

            “You’re up.” He reminded, eyeing the shot that had been passed between them untouched.

            Ray nodded a little, it was awful but his hands hand been tied behind his back. "Got until next year, that way I can finish next year’s tournament at least." He shrugged his shoulders halfheartedly.

            "You a virgin?" He asked with a slight fanged smirk as his eyes darted back up at Kai’s, wanting to keep the game going just as much.

            Kai laughed. “Now we’re getting somewhere.” He walked up to him, his hand effortlessly lifting the shot from the surface of the table and locked eyes with Ray as he had felt them on his every move.

            “I might be.” He threw it back and set it down beside him on the table, licking his lips. “Wanna steal it?”

            Ray's stomach dropped and eyed the empty glass before he silently filled it and shot it back, the entire time keeping his eyes locked on Kai's and trying hard not to flinch at the burn running down his throat and his heart picking up it’s pace within his chest.

            "Would you let me?" He filled it back up for him, only averting his gaze to perform his small task and then edged the glass back towards him.

            Kai threw that one back too, “Damn straight.” He slammed the glass back down on the table, not meaning to but his movements were getting heavier as the floor under his feet started to tilt slightly.

            Ray put a hand up to his mouth as he laughed, there was no way Kai was drunk enough yet to be saying this all right now so he could only take that as an honest answer.

            "Well, your turn to ask me something." Ray said, subtly licking his fangs as he eyed him as if he were already undressing him. He'd need a few more drinks himself before they got to that part though, really hoping that they would at some point.

            Kai thought about it, a finger briefly going to his angled jawline. “Are you Bisexual too?” Kai poured it but left it sitting, wanting, hoping for Ray to make a move, any kind of move soon as his own heart rate had steadily increased through the more intimate questions.

            "Finally." Ray chuckled as he took up the drink and knocked it back, "Bout time you gave me a question I can drink too."

            “Haha, nice to know I’m not the only one. Do you think Max’ll ever ask Tyson out?” Kai asked, forgetting that it was Ray’s turn to ask a question.

            Ray filled the cup and knocked it back again, "Not until he grows a pair, but it'll happen." He sat the cup back down, the fizz in his head getting heavier now that he actually had something in his system again.

            "Would you have asked me out if it wasn't for Mariah?" He asked carefully, unable to look back at him for some reason.

            Kai took a swig and after that felt his world spinning harder. “Most likely.” He could hear the slur in his own tone, so there was no doubt Ray could hear it to.

            Ray nodded a little, something in the pit of his stomach twisting at that.

"Think it would have worked out, between us?" He asked in a slight disappointed to hopeful tone, once more missing his turn to get asked a question but hadn't really been paying that much attention to the game now.

            “If you can handle me tonight, I believe so... I don’t blame Mariah for this. I blame the elders who are playing off their own interests and ideals. If you ever need an ear or a hand, I’m here.” Kai took a shot, not for the game, but for his nerves.

            Deep down, he prayed Ray would find happiness in the madness.

            “Are you happy being a Bladebreaker?”

            Ray smirked a little at him as he met his eyes again, "I've always been able to handle you... Thank you though."

            He filled the cup, throwing it back and took another one just for the hell of it. He wanted to get at least some kind of buzz before the night was over, maybe it would settle his nerves.

            "Any tattoos or piercings?" He asked, eyeing him again.

            “Besides my left earlobe, no. As for my tattoos, you’ll see.” Kai swallowed the cup and filled it back up, “What about you?”

            Ray took the shot, setting it down and then undid the first three buttons of his white dress shirt and held it open to show him his nipple piercing, leaving his shirt open as he poured another glass. Very aware of how the temperature in the room had kept rising around them.

            "Why don't you sit down, before you fall on your ass." He chuckled, watching Kai sway slightly where he stood.

            “Why don’t you, sir hot-and-bothered?”

            Ray arched a brow, apparently Kai was one too many in now. "I am sitting." He gestured down at himself, "And no, I’m not yet." He winked at him.

            Kai rubbed his eyes and blinked again. “Of course you are.” He did as told and took a seat, only he sat on the table close enough his legs almost touched Ray’s arm.

            “Does the nipple ring have something to do with me?”

            Ray arched a brow, turning in his chair to face him and putting himself in front of Kai’s knees. "Aside from it being a prick at first? Not really, thought it'd look good." He said, sitting back into the chair and moved subtly enough he knew his shirt would open up more to show it off.

            "You like it?"

            “Sounds just like me.” Kai took a shot after his eyes landed on the ring like Ray had wanted him to do and removed his own shirt, the heat getting to him too.

            “You enjoying this game of ours?” Kai asked as he poured another and held it out for him.

            Ray took the shot, letting their fingers brush slightly and forcing himself not to tremble at the touch. He gave a slight toast before throwing it back and sat it down beside Kai's left leg, pouring him another shot.

            "You?" He asked in a slight slur, finally getting the feeling he wanted running through him and thankful he was sitting.

            Kai raised it to him as well after a bit, his own way of toasting Ray back before he swallowed the shot and laid back across the cold wood. Letting his flushed skin chill slightly in the AC, stuffing his shirt under his head as a makeshift pillow.

            “I feel good.” He said as he closed his eyes, breathing in heavily as the world continued to spin around him.

            Ray's throat clenched up on him, pouring another glass and edged it into Kai's hand until he had a hold of it. Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat suddenly at his next question.

            "Do you want me to make you feel really good?" He asked, trying to sound as casual as he possibly could, keeping his words from slurring as much as possible.

            Kai sat up enough to drink the last shot, really savoring it before he laid back and laced his fingers behind his head with a heavier sigh. The empty shot glass resting at his hips now, his heart finally hitting his chest to the point it hurt.

            “Bring on the animal.” He slurred with a small smirk on his lips, finally getting what he had come in here for.

            Ray licked his lips a bit, leaning on the edge of his chair as he ran his hands up Kai’s legs, pushing the fabric of his jeans into his legs and feeling the muscles twitch slightly and hearing Kai breathe heavier the higher up he got. He wasn’t going to get on the table with him, he didn’t think it would be able to support their weight.

            Parting Kai’s legs he moved to stand between them, keeping his hands near his hips as he leant down and pressed his mouth to the insides of his thighs. Feeling him tense quickly before he relaxed into it, letting Ray place more kisses against his covered leg and subtly parted his legs to give him more room.

            “You sure you want this?” Ray asked in a heavy breath against his leg.

            “Yes.” Kai panted back, freeing one of his hands from the back of his head and brushed it through Ray’s bangs that fell in his face.

            Ray stood upright again, taking the hand in his hair gently and stepped back. Kicking the chair away from him so he had room and guided Kai up off the table, making sure he was standing steady before he kissed him on the lips. Immediately their senses were assaulted by the collective taste of alcohol on their breaths and lips, though they could still smell each other’s cologne and their natural scent.

            Kai pushed against Ray’s mouth harder, nudging his bottom lip with his tongue until Ray opened with a slight turn of his head to let him in. His hands resting on Kai’s hips, pulling him into him a bit harder and feeling the hard on that was already trying to push through his jeans and pressing into his own that was forming.

            Kai’s fingers ran up Ray’s sides, pulling the fabric of his shirt up in a light brush until they went under it and ghosted over his skin. Smirking into the kiss as he felt Ray reacting to the touches as his skin twitched and he breathed heavier into the kiss, a small purr vibrating Ray’s chest against his as his fingers ran back down Ray’s sides.

            Ray pushed his tongue against Kai’s, taking over as he forced them both back into Kai’s mouth and pulled him closer, grinding their erections together and getting a moan from the older man like he wanted. Unable to stop the harsher grinding he had started until it hit him, this would be Kai’s first time and maybe doing it as roughly as this wouldn’t be the best option.

            He rolled their hips together at a slower pace now, kissing him a bit more passionately than the harsh demanding he had been doing. Making sure to savor the taste of him and the alcohol still on his tongue, getting another moan from Kai until his hands rested over his hips firmly and stopped the next roll and broke the kiss.

            “You don’t have to be gentle with me Kitten.” Kai breathed out heavily, his head swimming with the pleasure running through him hand in hand with the alcohol he had consumed.

            “What if I wanted to be gentle with you?” Ray asked as he nipped at Kai’s bottom lip teasingly.

            “You can be…” Kai smirked as he leaned down towards Ray’s neck, pulling him in again where their chests touched and latched onto the side of his neck with his teeth.   
            “But I won’t be.” He moaned against the tan skin, feeling Ray’s pulse through his neck as he ran his tongue up the side just under his jaw where he settled on sucking at the skin there.

            Ray’s head rolled to the other side with a soft moan, moving his hands down Kai’s hips and forced them in the tight space between their bodies where he fumbled with Kai’s belt and then button and zipper of his pants. Getting his pants undone he tugged them down just enough he could get his hand in there, shifting back just enough so he wasn’t elbowing himself in the gut as his fingers searched out Kai’s cock.

            Finally his fingers curled around it tightly, guiding it out of it’s entrapment enough he could work it how he wanted. Settling on slow but powerful pumps, loving the way Kai had bit into his neck suddenly the moment he started touching him where he knew Kai needed it.

            Working his hand from the base to the tip, giving Kai’s cock a tighter squeeze as he worked his hand back down against him. Getting into a rhythm and more pants and breathless moans from Kai who had rested his forehead against Ray’s shoulder, his fingers flexing against the back of his shirt.

            After another minute of relentless pumping Kai’s throbbing cock he released him from his hold, planting a quick kiss on his cheek before he dropped to his knees and jerked Kai’s pants down to his ankles without warning. Sitting up on his own knees as he used both hands to hold him, using the tip of his tongue to tease the head of him slowly. Golden eyes darting up and locking on with Kai’s half closed ones, watching him sucking in air through clenched teeth as he sought out the table behind him to steady himself against.

            Ray teased the tip of it some more till he ran his tongue along the underside of him, it throbbing and pulsing in his hand with each lick until he had enough of the teasing and took him in completely. Kai’s head jerked back, his fingers gripping the table harder as his mouth fell open in a silent moan as his entire body shook on him. His legs tensing, panting through the sensations rushing through him all at once as sweat started to form on the back of his neck.

            Ray’s right hand searched out for Kai’s hand, closing his eyes as he got to really working his cock in his mouth. Pulling Kai’s hand away from the edge of the table he put it into his hair.

            Kai said he didn’t want him to be gentle, so Ray wanted him to show just how badly he wanted him right then and there. He’d let him destroy his throat for the rest of the night if he wanted, knowing this would probably be a one time thing that they more than likely would never speak a word of to anyone.        

            The second Kai’s fingers could feel the soft locks brushing his skin he gripped down, hard, and pulled his other hand away from the table as he leaned against it and put both hands and fingers through Ray’s hair. Fisting the dark locks hard before he started to pull him back, throwing his hips into him as he brought him back to meet him.

            Ray opened his throat best he could, trying hard not to gag too much as he settled his hands over Kai’s tense thighs and dug his nails into the hardened muscle to ground himself. Letting a moan slip through him as the head nudged the back of his throat, already feeling as though it was being torn in two.

            “Fuck…” Kai growled out almost ferally, having to slow down before he lost it all right there in Ray’s mouth.

            Ray would have smirked if his mouth wasn’t full at the moment, instead he let Kai drive himself into his mouth another two times before he forced himself back and kissed the tip of it again before he got up to his feet, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and crowded Kai against the table again and kissed him harder on the mouth.

            Kai melted into it, his fingers still in Ray’s hair he pulled him harder into his mouth and shoved his tongue inside where he took over the kiss almost demandingly. A purr ripped through Ray at the feeling of Kai’s fingers gently massaging his sore scalp where he had gripped a bit too hard, letting him kiss him as he rolled their hips together.

            With Ray being still dressed there was a different type of sensation rushing through Kai’s already burning body, the feeling of the fabric of Ray’s pants against his cock exciting him just as much as if it were Ray’s cock rubbing against him.

            That thought brought out the animal in him, needing to feel that now he released Ray’s hair and hooked an arm around his back and spun them around. Putting Ray’s back against the table where it jerked from the sudden movements. Before Ray could get a word in, once Kai had broken the kiss and dropped to his own knees, his head went back as a loud moan tore through him as Kai’s mouth had taken him in whole.

            When he had dropped Ray’s pants he wasn’t even sure, nor was he going to question it, as his own fingers sought out the two-toned hair to hold onto as Kai worked him in almost the same pace he had done for him.

            “K-Kai!” He cried, the twist in the pit of his stomach not going unnoticed as his thighs tensed.

            Kai pulled away, giving him a sloppy grin. “That excited Kitten?” He asked in a husky breath, slightly panting himself as his throat was now just as sore as Ray’s.

            Ray heaved in heavily, trying to collect the air in his lungs so he could talk. “I think you’re just that good.” He panted, pulling back his bangs from his sweaty face.

            Kai smirked up at him, getting Ray’s legs out of his pants completely with his shoes off and then kicked off his shoes somewhere behind him and stepped out of his pants as he stood up in front of him again.

            They kissed again, Kai pulling Ray’s lower back as he rolled their hips like he had wanted and got the reaction and sensation he had been craving for from their cocks touching and rubbing.

            Kai released Ray’s back once he felt Ray taking charge again in grinding and rolling their hips together, Ray’s hands on his hips to steady them as he leaned around and dragged the bottle of Fireball closer to them on the table as he breathed out heavier.

            Pale fingers went to working the rest of Ray’s shirt buttons off, pushing the fabric open and exposing his chest more as the sleeves caught and it hung off his arms and around his back.

            Ray leaned back, stretching his chest out as he saw Kai coming back for it and held in the moan as his lips and teeth attacked the ring in his nipple. He would have smirked at that if it wasn’t for him trying to concentrate on keeping their grinding in rhythm and breathing enough he didn’t kill himself.

            He reached as best he could between them, grabbing both of their pulsing cocks in his hand. Feeling the difference in size instantly but had to keep his other hand on Kai’s hip so they wouldn’t fall over, as he started to pump them together. Running his thumbs over the slits and smearing their precum that had been leaking like a faucet since this whole thing started.

            Kai panted harder against Ray’s swollen nipple, moving to the other as he dragged his tongue along his skin before tweezing it between his teeth and getting a gasp from the other man.

            There was another twist in the pits of their stomachs, the noise, the sensations running from their heels to their heads up and down their spines constantly were enough to knock them out. It wouldn’t take much more; this was as far as they could go despite their bodies craving for more. Maybe in the end it would have been for the better though, this was after all a one time thing.

            As if he remembered the Fireball sitting on the table Kai pulled away from Ray’s heaving chest, biting a moan as he jerked their cocks together again as he reached for it and poured just enough to wet his skin.

            “Mmmm fuck Kai…” Ray panted, barely lifting his eyes open enough to watch him come back to his chest where he licked away the booze he had dribbled on his body, what Kai couldn’t get off in time running down his flustered skin to his thighs.

            Kai grunted against his chest, the taste of the Fireball burning his tongue just enough. He jerked his hips as he felt Ray’s thrusts getting slower, not wanting him to slow down just yet. Who gave a shit if they made a mess? Clearly he didn’t, he needed his release.

            He stood upright, pouring the bronze liquid carelessly into his mouth and swallowed some before he pressed their mouths back together and let Ray take the last bit in his mouth until it was empty, keeping their tongues pressed together and breathing harder as Ray’s hands had gotten the hint and jerked them faster again.

            With a final hard breath between the two, the knot in the pit of their stomach twisting to the point it hurt, their release hit them hard. Kai having to grab the table behind Ray to steady himself as his back muscles coiled and his thighs seized up on him and all he could do was tremble against him as he moaned into his mouth.

            The hand that had been on Kai’s hip squeezed to the point his nails were digging into the pale flesh, leaving behind indents and reddening the skin. If it wasn’t for Kai holding the table it would have moved as he fell back into it through his release, it rushing down from his head and through his heels. His breathing harder, sucking up the breath of air Kai had expelled into his mouth as their seed coated his hand and themselves.

            It took a minute, maybe more, before Ray let them go and Kai stepped back enough from him they could breathe better. As they locked eyes they couldn’t see any hints of regret or embarrassment from that sudden display, if anything they just saw what they could have had leave them like a flash.

            Ray had his arranged marriage, Kai had Hilary when he got the balls to finally ask her out. There was a silent mutual agreement that this was it, that was all they needed to finally get out the pent up sexual tension they had for the past five years of knowing each other.

            It was only fair, they assumed, that they helped each other back into their clothes. Ray’s shirt sticking to him thanks to the booze on his skin and for that he shot Kai a slight dirty look as he buttoned up his shirt for him only to get a smirk in return. They fixed each other’s disheveled hair enough that it wouldn’t be that obvious of what they just did, and slipped on their own shoes once their pants had been put back on and their shirts were tucked back into the waist bands.

            Dressed finally there seemed to be a stillness in the air suddenly, both with the question of ‘what now’ in their eyes and over their heads. As sudden as it all had been, it still wasn’t unwanted and that much they could tell between them but it was a matter of getting back out there, going through what they figured was their final year together. Was a simple handshake and a ‘thank you’ the proper way to end this?

            They could see the hesitation, figuring it was the best way to melt it and clear the air Ray leant up and kissed him again. One last time, sweeter and more passionate. Giving him the hidden love he felt for him and hoping Kai could feel it. Before he got the chance to pull away Kai returned the kiss, just as sweet and filled with his own that he had kept buried down deep.

            It lasted maybe another minute or two before they finally broke apart, Ray giving him a gentle smile before he forced himself away and went to the door. Kai stood back, watching him go for a second and giving him the distance as he glanced back at the two bottles on the table and decided to leave them there as he trailed off after him.

            “Ray, there ya been… Hey, you got some blue paint on your face there.” Tyson’s voice carried down the hall and Kai promptly turned on his heel to find the nearest bathroom that wouldn’t cause him to cross paths with anyone they knew.


End file.
